Scale 23
"The Trick Revealed!" '(仕掛けバラし！Shikake barashi'') is the twenty-third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga series. Synopsis After learning the shocking truth behind Ren's existence, Yūya continues his fierce Duel again him, using his intellect and tricks to finally solve the mystery behind Ren's monster and defeat him. Featured Duel: Yūgo Sakaki / Yūya vs. Ren Duel continues from the previous Scale. '''Turn 6: Yūya Since he took damage while he controls a "White" monster, Ren activates "White Barrier". With this card's effect, when a "White" monster is selected as an attack target while there is another "White" monster on the field, Ren doesn't take any battle or effect damage. The effect of "Entermate Claybreaker also wears off, returning the ATK of "White Aura Biphamet" to its original value ("Biphamet": ATK 1800 → 3300). Yūya Sets a card. Turn 7: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He activates the effect of "White Salvage", adding "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand. Next, he activates "White Nightmare", sending two "White Morays" from his hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Biphamet" by 1000 ("Biphamet": ATK 3300 → 4300). "Biphamet" attacks "Claybreaker", but the latter's effect activates. Yūya's Extra Deck contains "Entermate Rolling Samber", "Speedroid Hexasaucer" and "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" face-up, so the ATK of "Biphamet" decreases by 1500 during the battle ("Biphamet": ATK 4300 → 2800). The attack continues and "Claybreaker" is destroyed (Yūya 1600 → 800). "Biphamet" attacks again, this time directly, but Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Kuribohrder", Special Summoning it from his hand (300/200), as well as making the damage become zero and healing Yūya for that damage. He also activates his face-down "Trick Barrier", making Ren only able to attack one monster Yūya designates this turn, and allowing him to draw a card if that monster is destroyed. Ren activates the Action Card "Drag Chute", nullifying the healing effect of "Kuribohrder". A replay occurs and "Biphamet" destroys "Kuribohrder", with the latter's effect making the damage to Yūya zero. However, the second effect of "Drag Chute" inflicts 300 damage to Yūya for each of his monsters that were destroyed this turn (Yūya 800 → 200). Since "Kuribohrder" was destroyed, the effect of "Trick Barrier" allows Yūya to draw one card. Ren Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of "White Nightmare" ends and the ATK of "Biphamet" returns to its original value ("Biphamet": ATK 4300 → 3300). Turn 8: Yūya Yūya uses a special card, "Booster Unit", alongside his Solid Vision system to outrun Ren, obtaining an Action Card. He activates "Entermate Pendulum Conductor" in his Pendulum Zone, using its effect to add "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to his Extra Deck face-up, as well as increasing its Pendulum Scale by the Level of "Phantom Dragon" ("Pendulum Conductor": Scale 1 → 8). Yūya Pendulum Summons "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, as well as "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" (3000/???) from his hand, since he has an "Odd-Eyes" monster in his Extra Deck. He activates the effect of "Clear Wing", reducing the ATK of "Biphamet" to 0, as well as negating its effects. At this point, Yūya figures out the secret of "Biphamet", realizing it is actually two monsters in one. While the right head's ATK was decreased to 0, the left head's ATK remains 3300; additionally, because of this, the effect of "White Iron Wall" would decrease any damage to Ren to zero when either of the heads was attacked. Yūya activates the effect of "Pendulum Conductor", allowing his Pendulum Monsters to attack simultaneously. Ren activates his face-down "White Howling", attempting to negate the effect of "Pendulum Conductor", but Yūya activates the Action Card "Exhaust Note", negating Ren's Trap Card and Setting it back face-down. The effect of "Phantasma Dragon" activates, reducing the left head's ATK by 1000 for each Pendulum Monster on Yūya's Extra Deck ("Biphamet Right Head": ATK 0/"Biphamet Left Head": ATK 3300 → 300). "Clearwing" and "Phantasma Dragon" attack and destroy both heads simultaneously (Ren 1350 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Yūgo Sakaki Ren Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapters